La façon de le dire
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: La curiosité est-il toujours un mauvais défaut ?


Texte publié sur Lj des milles et une nuits _(lien sur son profil)._ J'ai décidé et encore sous l'autorisation de l'auteur de partager un autre de ces petits textes. J'espère que vous laisserez un petit avis, aussi je remercie ceux qui on commenté son précédent travail, j'ai fait parvenir vos commentaires, et elle est ravie que vous aimez son écriture, ce qu'elle privilégie le plus maintenant.

Maude.

* * *

C'était un dimanche matin comme les autres, Jane regardait tranquillement la télévision un match de base-ball, elle avait les pieds posés sur la table basse, ainsi qu'une tasse de café à la main. Elle se mit à boire prestement une gorgée de sa drogue quotidienne, pendant que sa femme était dans leur chambre en train de se préparer pour la matinée qui semblait ensoleillée. Elle savait qu'elle lui ferait la morale sur la consommation de caféine ainsi que les pieds sur la table basse. Soudain, elle sentit un poids à ses côtés et surprise, elle faillit se renverser sur elle-même sa boisson toujours chaude.

« MAMAN ! » Hurla une tête brune qui encercla la taille de Jane.

« Oh ! Bonjour mon champion. » Ria la détective en ébouriffant la chevelure de son petit garçon.

« Comment on fait les bébés ? » Lui demanda-t-il soudainement avec une grande naïveté presque déconcertante.

L'italienne qui venait juste de reprendre une gorgé du liquide noir s'étouffa avec sa boisson, et se mit à tousser furieusement pour reprendre sa respiration laborieuse.

« Quoi ? »

« Comment on fait les bébés ? » Demanda impatient le jeune enfant.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça Matthew ? » Demanda sa mère toujours sous le choc.

« Ben mamie Angela m'a dit qu'il serait temps que j'ai un petit frère ou une petite sœur…si je devais choisir je préfère plutôt un poney. »

« Moi aussi je préfère un poney mais je ne l'ai jamais eu…._Non mais franchement de quoi elle se mêle celle-là ?_ Elle n'a pas assez de petit enfant avec trois ? Elle veut quoi ? Une équipe de football ! » S'énerva légèrement la brunette en posant sa tasse sur le côté, il valait mieux avoir les mains libres pour le moment.

« Alors comment on fait ? »

« C'est compliqué ! Je ne suis pas certaine de bien l'expliquer. Ou même que je sois capable de le faire. Tu veux des crêpes avec de la pâte à tartiner pour le petit déjeuner ? » Tenta d'esquiver sa mère qui éteignit la télévision.

Jane ne pouvait pas parler de ce sujet avec son unique tout petit garçon…après à ses vingt cinq ans, c'était possible et puis l'école aura déjà parlé de la sexualité…donc plus de problème.

Le garçonnet se mit à la suivre docilement dans la cuisine et avait les yeux ronds et tout brillant de soif de connaissance, ce regard était définitivement celui de Maura, celui qui voulait tout comprendre et apprendre sur les choses qui l'entouraient. Elle se rappela quand il avait cette obsession pour les dinosaures, et quand elle lui apprit qu'ils avaient disparu, il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Maintenant il y avait ce sujet totalement différent et plus adulte…Elle était celle qui jouait avec lui au basket, football américain, la mère cool et sportive.

Rizzoli se passa une main dans les cheveux, signe qu'elle était très mal à l'aise, elle reprit une autre dose de café; une de plus ou de moins ne ferait plus grand-chose maintenant. Pourquoi ne demandait-il pas ce genre de chose à son autre mère ? Elle n'avait jamais été très douée avec les mots ou les explications, elle était une femme d'action. Alors parler de sexualité avec son petit garçon…elle en allait faire une syncope, et ce n'était pas à cause de la caféine comme insista sa femme.

« Euh…pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à mamie Angela ? »

« Elle a dit que ce serait plus rigolo si je te le demandais à toi et non à mama ou elle ! » Remarqua en souriant avec une dent en moins devant le garçonnet.

« Elle va me le payer cher celle-là ! »

« Bon alors dit man ! »

« Euh… pour faire un bébé, il faut d'abord un papa et une maman. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » Répéta mal à l'aise la détective.

« Oui, je n'ai pas de papa mais deux mamans ! » Objecta Matthew alors que Jane crut défaillir à chaque seconde. Fallait maintenant qu'elle parle des couples moins conventionnels ?

« Oh…oui »

« C'est le cycle de la vie… » _Quelle réponse merdique Rizzoli !_ _Tu n'as pas mieux ? Les abeilles, les fleurs ou les cigognes ?_

« Le quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre… » _Ou même si j'ai la capacité de l'expliquer…._

« Je comprends tout m'a dit la maîtresse ! » Riposta vexer l'enfant en croisant des bras. Il avait du caractère ce petit, comme sa maman Jane…

« Euh… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites mes amours ? » Demanda Maura en arrivant près de sa petite famille. Alors que Jane souffla de satisfaction. Son moment de torture allait finalement prendre fin.

« Man m'explique comment on fait des bébés. » Répondit le garçonnet avec enthousiasme.

« C'est vrai, je veux bien écouter aussi. » Ria doucement Isles alors que son épouse se mit à grimacer de déplaisir. Ils allaient tous se monter contre elle. Elle aurait aimée affronter un tueur en série que sa famille.

« C'est encore ma mère, elle veut qu'on est un autre enfant. »

« J'aimerai bien aussi… » Suppléa la châtain avec un immense sourire.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama incrédule l'italienne qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, ou même l'envie d'avoir une bouche en plus à nourrir.

« Dis maman, toi tu sais comment on fait les bébés ? »

« Oh oui c'est une excellente idée ça, explique lui Maura, tu es très douée pour cela étant une grande scientifique et en plus médecin, tu es la personne idéale pour cette tâche ! » Se déchargea aisément sa femme ravie de cette échappatoire qui s'offrit devant elle.

« Vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire sans moi ? Viens mon bonhomme, je vais t'expliquer pendant que tu déjeunes. »

La détective soulagée d'avoir évité cet instant de pure torture, s'affala sur son canapé et regarda les informations, plusieurs minutes s'écoula, et la brunette entendit le mot 'pénis et 'vagin' 'rapport sexuel' 'pénétration'. Sous le choc par les termes un peu trop descriptifs, le détective se leva un bond de sa place et chercha à arrêter sa compagne dans des explications trop détaillées et cours de biologie.

« Maura stop ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Répondit celle-ci en penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

« Tu vas traumatiser notre bébé avec tous ces détails ! »

« Mais non, il est grand pour savoir ce genre de chose. Moi aussi à son âge je savais tout cela. N'est-ce pas mon ange ? » Sourit tendrement Isles alors que son garçon était en train de dormir paisiblement la tête sur la table, la bave aux lèvres.

« Il semblerait que ce soit bien ton fils ! Il réagit de la même façon que toi quand je fais des discussions sérieuses. »

« Oui c'est mon garçon ! » Répondit fièrement la brunette qui se prit une claque à ses fesses.

« Il ne faut pas en être fière ! » Réprimanda la légiste en soupirant.

* * *

_N/A: Je dois l'avouer que je serai comme Jane si mon enfant me posait cette même question, je déchargerais toutes les responsabilités à son père avec l'excuse, j'ai porté l'enfant et je l'ai accouché alors c'est ton tour d'assumer, bien que cela ne soit pas comparable. _


End file.
